The frame of an existing scooter designed especially for the senior people has one girder arranged longitudinally; one side beam is provided on each of left and right sides of the girder, with a plurality of connecting beams fixed between the girder and the side beams; the tiller is directly fixed on the girder; and the mandrel of the front suspended shock absorption system of the scooter is also fixed to the front end of the girder. Consequently, there are many concentration points of stress on the frame of the scooter, the strength of the frame of the scooter is low, the leverage factor in the torque transfer from the front suspended shock absorption system to the frame is large, and the shock absorption effect is low.
In order to ensure the strength of the frame of the scooter, various kinds of reinforcing plates will be additionally provided at the front end of the scooter. As a result, the front end of the frame of the scooter will be large in volume, complicated in structure and more cumbersome. This is not disadvantageous to the production, sale and use of scooters.